


Aesop Bond

by nukabrola



Category: Syndicate (Video Game 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nukabrola/pseuds/nukabrola





	Aesop Bond

Hands in his hair.

Kilo struggled, resisting the gripping and dragging. Futile, of course. Any struggle against Merit was ultimately pointless. The man was too fast. Too deadly. Too smart and psychotic to boot.

No beating him.

Merit knocked their foreheads together and kept them that way. "Kilo." He taunted. The mute agent hated that-make a single word sound like a taunt, a demand. And Merit _was_ demanding, the way his growling voice strung Kilo along, his skin pulled taut around muscles with the threat of punishment looming. Kilo glared. If the hands grabbing at and carding through the close shaven hair at the back of his head made the younger agent fidget and writhe, Merit didn't make the connection. "Open up." He taunted in that grinding voice, flicking Kilo's temple. A sudden pressure pushed against the back of the mute's head, making his skull creak and groan like decaying machina.

Merit was trying to breach his chip.

If Kilo could've spoken, protested, done something or anything, he would've. As it were, Merit had his hands immobilized and him pressed up a wall. Not much to do here. The psychotic agent himself was worse than a walk through hell, and ten times as difficult when he had an objective. He didn't live by orders, but when he wanted something, he got it. Whatever it was. Being at the mercy of Merit was never fun. Being at the mercy of Merit with an _idea_?Certain death and humiliation. Kilo had witnessed it many times. Once, he had chased Kilo all throughout the Eurocorp headquarters, just for the hell of it. When he had hidden in the vents, the bastard had thrown teargas in and posted agents outside every exit. The only punishment there was for running was putting Merit in a good mood, though.

Kilo was brought out of his revere by a sharp slap. He hissed, but couldn't recoil due to the hand at the back of his neck. "Little pig, little pig..." Merit taunted in a rough tone that Kilo counted as an attempt to be sing-songy. It made his heart tighten up. Poking and prodding and squeezing and slapping started. All Kilo could do was put up his mental walls and hold out as long as he could. He started reciting numbers and codes, fight stances and sequences. Anything to keep Merit out. Hands pulling his hair-L8KON556-slapping and punching-short, short, short, long, long, long-a knee to the gut and a wheeze like sandpaper-duck, sweep, headbutt-Merit slid a wandering hand over his crotch and Kilo's thought process screeched to a halt, walls crumbling in surprise and embarrassment.

A mild pain started in the back of his skull and Kilo gasped, shuddering and trembling.

_**/** Access Granted: User [ JULES MERIT ] **/**_

The white letters flashed in front of his face.

_**/** AESOP BOND PROTOCOLS INITIATED **/**_

Kilo's vision went black briefly, and when he came back, he felt like things were just a bit more...vibrant. Achingly so. A heavy weight had settled in the back of his head, dreadfully. The agent felt displaced, tired and hyperaware at the same time. Merit snapped his fingers and Kilo's head whipped up so fast he almost got whiplash. A hand curled, cupping his jaw, and he felt himself getting hot with shame when the older agent got that look on his face, like he'd won. The grip on his jaw was hard, made it creak a little. Kilo tried not to grit his teeth. Merit flashed him a razor-edged grin, lazy as always. "You've got a fucked up brain in that pretty little head of yours, Kilo."

Kilo shuddered.

 


End file.
